Team BANE, it's not Nearly as Serious as it Sounds
by FadingChalk
Summary: In the wake of her traumatic year at Beacon Academy, Bobbi must step up to become the leader she once was for a new team. Her second year is filled with new people and opportunities for mischief. But how will her past affect her future?
1. Day One

**ok so this is a new story that I've actually been working on for a while. I couldn't decide where to publish it so I just put it here. the chapters for this story will be much shorter than those of my other story but hopefully the content will be just as good if not better.**

 **This chapter is rated like a low T, just because I don't really know all the letters for this kind of rating system.**

 **So this story uses RWBY characters and the basic plot of RWBY is incorporated, however the team is completely unique and made by me as well as the actual story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

An External Monologue:

"School starts back up today, and after an entire summer of working at the Dust shop and training alone at the local gym I'm really looking forward to going back. After what happened last year you might think that I wouldn't want to go back EVER, but it only motivates me more to graduate and be free to help people all the time. "

"So I find myself walking through the city of Vale, making some last minute supply runs. It's true that I can come here literally ANY TIME, I just want to be prepared for anything. My last stop is the small Dust shop that I worked at. The old man who owns it gives me a special discount. Can you BELIEVE he was robbed? The ONE night I was gone, too! – Oh look, there it is!"

I walk up to the shop, gazing happily at the old sign. From Dust till Dawn. I open the door and a small bell rings, getting the old man's attention. He smiles at me as I grab some cans for the dust; he doesn't talk much.

It may seem like overkill, but I grab one can for every kind of dust and fill them up, then walk over to the corner and pick out a few smaller containers. Once I have those, I go up to the counter.

"Hey, I'll get these and I'm also going to need some crystals." He nods as I list off the ones I want to buy. I place my LeYen on the counter and leave, heading towards the airship station where the school ship was waiting.

The station was busy with students from all over Vale and neighboring cities, all of them school-bound just like me. I boarded the ship for Beacon, flashing my pass the guard as I walked up. He stopped me briefly to check my stuff, guess it's not common for someone to travel with two suitcases just for dust. Or maybe it is, some white-haired girl over there got stopped too. I don't recognize her, she must be a first-year student. OSHIT SHE SEES ME! I quickly look away and walk onto the ship as the men take care of my luggage.

"Hey! Try not to blow us up!" I shout as one suitcase almost falls off the trolley.

This ship is the same as I remember; the smell of anxty noobs worrying about if they forgot their charging chord or if they have enough pencils and what if they can't find the bathrooms? I took a seat on one of the benches. Honestly, there weren't too many students beyond first years on the ship, most of the upperclassmen stay on campus or go off on jobs during the summer. The only reason I didn't do the same was because I currently lack a team, and if you stick around long enough, you'll probably find out why that is.

"Excuse me."

"Who's interrupting my inner monologue?" I looked up to see the girl from earlier.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, but you probably know that."

"Why would I know that? I've never met you… have I?"

"No, but I saw all the dust you're bringing, no doubt you bought it from the Schnee Dust Company."

"Oh. I suppose I might have." I didn't. She just seems like the kind of person to be offended easily.

"Right, well, I just wanted you to know that if the rumors of teams are true, you're welcome on mine. You obviously have good taste," she looked me up and down, "as someone who uses that much dust must have." I grinned and she seemed to sense that something was off, "What is it? What's funny? You should be grateful!"

"Well Weiss, it's a tempting offer, but there's a slight misstep that you seem to have overlooked. I'm a second year student." Her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, well why didn't you say something sooner?! Do we get to choose our teams or are we assigned to them? How many people are on a team? What are the teachers like? They better not be rubbish, I worked too hard to get into this school."

"Woah, slow your roll. The teachers are great, there's nothing to worry about… except monsters, specifically Grimm. Oh and Glynda, I think she may be a sadist. As for teams… I can't tell you anything."

"WHAT?"

"That would spoil the fun. For me. Getting you team will be an … experience." Just as I finished my sentence Professor Goodwitch appeared on the holo-screen, signaling to me that our trip was almost over. I stood up to go wait by the door. "Try not to make enemies." Was the last thing I say to her before walking off.

The airship docked and everyone offloaded, one boy was especially quick to find the trash bin. Two men approached me with a trolley.

"Are you Barbarah Cai?" I nodded, "Here are your things." I took the trolley and proceeded towards my dorm room on the west side of the campus. Not much has changed since last year appearance wise. Just as I entered the elevator, three other students rushed in, making it super cramped with bodies and bags. Not body bags though, at least I assume none of them had a body bag. One of them, a lavender-haired boy, looked down at me. He was tall, if I were to wager: somewhere in the 5'10'' range, but that was nothing compaired to the darker skinned boy in front of me; he was probably 6'9''. Anyway, the lavender haired boy, slender and very well dressed. Not bad looking at all. He had on a fitted cornflower blue dress shirt and a purple revolutionary war-style coat draped over his shoulders. His hair was parted at the side and hung over his face in small strands. He smirked at me.

"Well aren't you a treat."

"Scuse you What?"

"I'm Anton, pleasure to meet you…"

"Bobbi."

"Bobbi, that's a very unique name, is it short for something?"

"Yeah, actually it's short for, You'll never get in my pants at this rate." The other two burst into laughter at the expense of their teammate.

"Haha, well, with an attitude like that, you must be a second year too. This is Ella Noble," he motioned to the shorter girl with blue universe hair, "and Nile Patrahk," then to the tall boy, "they're my teammates, who as you can see show no regard for my self-esteem." The elevator dinged and we all got off. I talked to the three of them as I walked to my dorm room which was appearently in the EXACT same area of the building as their room. As it turns out, Anton is the son of wealthy parents in northern Vale, Nile moved here from Haven, and Ella's full name is Zoella, both her parents are hunters, her favorite color is neon purple, she has an anti-tank canon, her favorite food is everything, she once tried to prank her headmaster who wound up with sore ankles for a week, she likes to play videogames, and she has a tomagachi named Pepe that she takes everywhere so she can show it to Grimm before she kills them. Just as a comfort.

We all stopped at room 216 and I noticed Anton pull out his scroll. I stopped. Then he stopped. We looked at each other for a second.

"Oh no, go ahead." I said, stepping out of his way. He unlocked it and went in. _This could only mean one of like two things, maybe three._ I thought to myself. _One, they're hackers who hacked my door open so they can get information on me and the school as they pose as students, only to get rid of me later so I can't reveal them to the authorities, or thow, they're my new team. Only time will tell._

* * *

 **Well that was chapter one. Chapter two will be published soon. If I actually get around to typing it. AND FOR KNOB'S SAKE LEAVE A COMMENT. I LOVE TO HEAR FROM THE PEOPLE THAT READ THIS. I actually prefer a comment over a like. So leave your thoughts and ideas. Until next time**

 **FC**


	2. Team BANE: Anton Marie

**Every other chapter I will post a character profile for Team BANE. If you want pictures of the characters I can provide them. Just ask. Here is the first one.**

* * *

Character Profile # 1: Anton

* * *

Name: Anton Marie

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Species: Human

Weapon: Voix de Roturiers

Semblance: Reverse Intangibility

Hair: Lilac

Eyes: Cornflower Blue

Skin: Pale

Anton comes from a wealthy family in Northern Vale. His parents expected him to, one day become the CEO of their company, forcing him to learn business and proper manners. But Anton knew he wanted to be a hunter, so he enrolled in a private school to learn to fight. For a while he struggled, he couldn't discover his semblance and he wasn't good at fighting. His conflicting ideas of himself got in the way of learning and making friendships. Sometimes he was polite and people would get along with him, but he felt like he was pretending. When he was himself the pompous rich kids rejected him and thought of him as an uncultured heathen. He nearly gave up on his dream. Then he met Nile Patrahk, a transfer student who had moved with his parents from Haven. Nile helped Anton discover who he was and in turn unlocked his semblance. After that, Anton struggled less with sparing and became very skilled at using dust and magic. They remain friends to this day and even fight on the same team as second year students at Beacon Academy.

Anton's weapon Voix de Roturiers is a violin frame made of two metal blades. It words as an actual violin as well as an axe-like weapon. The bow is a sharp metal rod that can be wielded like a small sword. His weapon relies heavily on dust in order to deal more damage. The whole instrument is made of a titanium-dust alloy that is incredibly strong and damage-resistant. The violin/bow double as physical weapons but are most effective when channeling dust and magic. The bow can be used as a sort of wand to direct precise magic and shields and the whole instrument can be used to bolster teammates or confuse foes. Essentially, Anton is a bard with a violin axe.

Anton's Semblance is Reverse Intangibility. It allows him to turn an object or creature ethereal for a short amount of time. This could mean getting rid of a portion of a wall so his team can sneak through or luring someone into a non-existent box with then suddenly appears around them. Or it could be very minute like the trigger on a gun or the dust cartages in a weapon suddenly disappearing. However he can only do this for a short amount of time and the larger the object is, the more energy he uses to make it disappear. Is aura generates fast enough to recover from small things but not from the larger ones.

Anton is very suave and flirty with ladies, but really he's a goofy, dorky guy. He's a total ladies' man but sometimes his quirky side gets through and it usually ends up being a total disaster. The only girl his charms have actually kinda worked on was Bobbi, but that's just because she didn't try to maim him for flirting with her. She actually got him back by replacing his pillow with a bag of sawdust and thumbtacks. He totally fell in love with her after that, but would never admit it out loud.


	3. Day One Continued

**Chapter 2 is in. It was already written though, so the next chapters may take a bit longer. Anyway.**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

"So… correct me if I'm wrong," the three of them looked up from unpacking, "but it looks like you're missing a person." None of them responded. "Specifically your leader." Ella sighed and sat down on her bed.

"He transferred to a different school. He moved to Atlas over summer break." She said scornfully.

"We didn't find out until yesterday." Anton added. Then he snickered. "Correct me if _I'm_ wrong, but it looks like you're missing more than your team leader." I smirked back at him and swung my hip out to place my hand on it.

"Actually, the leader is the one person who actually showed up. However, my team's departure is a slightly more… tragic story, so I won't share it presently." Then as if following the ques in a play, Professor Ozpin appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, I see you've all found your way here. Very good. Oh, Miss Cai, it is unwise to leave your belongings in the hall. I suspect they will be more convenient to you should you decide to bring them _Into_ the room." I swear, this man is so cheeky, it's unbearable.

"I'll be sure to take that into consideration Headmaster." He gave a short chuckle before addressing me but speaking to all of us.

"I suppose you may be wondering why these students have the key to your room." I leaned in quickly and whispered,

"They wouldn't happen to be spy-hacker-ninja-hacker-students…"

"Hahaha, no. I'm afraid I have yet to come across such an individual." He turned to the others, "This is Barbarah Cai, the former leader of team DRGN. She is now the leader of our team. Barbarah Cai, Anton Marie, Nile Patrahk, and Ella Noble. You will now be known as team BANE."

"Yay!" Ella pounced on me and squealed, "This is so GREAT!" I pulled the professor to the side.

"So you really think I should be in charge again? After what happened last year?"

"What happened last year was not your fault. I have the utmost confidence that you have both learned from that experience and developed as a person to become a better leader. I have no doubts about making you the leader of this team. And, they need guidance," we both looked at my team. Ella was bouncing on the bed, Anton pulling boxes of figurines out and placing them on a shelf, and Nile standing in the corner facing the wall.

I gave him a quick nod.

"I suppose I should unpack then." He handed me an agenda with all our schedules before looking once more at us, grinning, then turning on his heel and leaving. "All right, which one of you is my partner?" Anton smirked, giving a low bow… "Lucky me."

"No, there's no way all the beds will fit if you do that." I started pushing Anton's bed over to the wall, "Look, see now you can use these shelves for all your dolls."

"But I wanted to be by the window- AND THEY'RE NOT DOLLS! T THEY'RE-"

"Action figures, yeah. I know." I turned my attention away from him briefly and my jaw dropped. "Ella, what is THAT?" Her bed was in one of the corners of the room, completely barricaded by cardboard boxes with Christmas lights strung through the cracks. In response she threw her fists into the air and simply screamed,

"FORTIFY!"

Nile and Anton laughed while I took a second to absorb.

Nile's corner of the room –in stark contrast to Ella's – had simply a bed and a tidy dresser where I assume he stored his belongings. He was obviously the most organized of the group.

On my bed, all my belongings sat half unpacked _. I should at least get the dust put away._ I thought to myself. Before I could do that though, there was shouting and laughter from the halls, followed by a loud thud. I sighed and opened the door to see a bunch of first year punks laughing hysterically at some blond dope.

Without even thinking I shrieked, "You kids get OFF MY LAWN!" The blond boy looked up nervously but the leader of the others scoffed at me.

"As if some nobody can tell me what to do. If you know what's good for you, keep out of this."

"Well, this nobody got involved when you threw Jr Miss Universe into my door. Who the hell do you think you are, ya little punk!" I stepped out of the room, approaching him only to reveal that I was a good 3-4 inches shorter than him.

"Ahahaha! Who am I? I'm Cardin Winchester, and I put nosy little bitches like you in their place." I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse you. But I'm a FUCK MOTHERING DRAGON. I have killed a LOT of Grimm to get that title and I deserve to be called such!" Before he could reply I drew back my arm and my gauntlet blazed orange. Then I punched him, fire flew from my fist, throwing him backward and he went down like a little bitch. His lackies ran after him.

I walked over to blondie and offered him a hand. He hesitated.

"Um, it won't blow me up will it?"

"No, it's fine." I snickered, "Hey, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" He sighed.

"Well Jaune, it was nice to meet you. Take care ok?" _That boy won't last 5 minutes in the entrance exam._ My team (well Ella and Anton) greeted me with small golf claps. Nile sat on his bed reading a magazine and saying

"Clap clap clap."

"Clap clap indeed." Anton got my attention, "You know, I don't think I've mentioned this, but strong women make me incredibly horny."

I reached into my mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water which I promptly proceeded to splash him with.

"Oops, and now I've made you wet. My bad."

"Hey no fair! That's supposed to go the other way around!" He whined.

"Oh yeah, you and your dolls are really turning my on Anton."

"ACTION FIGURES!" I sat on my bed cross-legged and laughed at him unsympathetically. Then I looked despondently at all the shit still on my bed and flop back. _This is going to take way too long to put away and I don't have the energy to do it standing up._ I thought. Then I remembered, fuck that, I don't even have to open my eyes!

"Uh, Bobbi, you ok? Do you need help? Maybe a defibrualtor?" Ella's sweet voice gave me the last bit of resolve I needed in order to lift up my arm. I could feel them all watching me. With a flick of my wrist the items cluttering my bed and floor popped up into the air and I guided them all into their places.

"Why didn't you just do that half an hour ago?" Anton asked.

"Too many people, too many distractions. In other words, I was busy."

"Your semblance is… levitation?" Nile asked in his low, distracted tone.

"No. Well, not really. Well… it can be. My semblance is Vibrational Regimentation. So, everything is constantly vibrating and I can tap into those vibrations and change them. Didn't Ozpin talk to you guys at all?"

"No, did he talk to you?"

"Touché. That cheeky bastard is probably sitting at his desk right now, laughing." I got up from my bed and walked towards the door. The three of them got up to follow me and I gave them a quizzical look.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Good question, where are we going?" Ella piped.

"Or have you already forgot that we're a team now?" Anton said somewhat dramatically.

I thought for a second.

"Ok, point taken. Let's play a get to know you game."

* * *

 **There it is. The next post will be another character profile and the next chapter will come after that.**

 **FC**


	4. Team BANE: Nile Patrahk

**This is the second one of these. The next chapter will be up soon and after that you will learn about Ella. if you want pictures of the characters I can provide them.**

* * *

Character Profile # 2: Nile Patrahk

* * *

Name: Nile Patrahk

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Weapon: Goddess Volitation

Semblance: Aura Channeling

Hair: Dark Blue-Green

Eyes: Yellow-Orange

Skin: Faun

Nile grew up in Haven. He began his training to become a hunter at a very young age. Both his parents had been hunters so naturally he wanted to be one as well. His family didn't have a lot of money, but Nile won several scholarships and was able to attend one of the better hunting academies. He excelled in combat and his grades were good. Then his father got a job offer in Vale that paid more than double his previous job, so they moved to Vale and Nile was accepted into a private academy. Because he wasn't incredibly wealthy, it was difficult for him to make friends, until he met Anton. The vastly rich kid with no friends and the poorest kid in school. They bonded and both graduated at the top of their class. They then were accepted into Beacon Academy and now fight on the same team together.

Nile's weapon Goddess Volitation is composed of two connectable wrap-around-blade swords. Each sword is comprised of 20 autonomous feather-like blades connected to a katana and held together by small strings of aura. The feathers can be detached and controlled individually by Nile. The two wing-like swords can also be connected at the handles to create one continuous weapon, both in katana and wing form.

Nile's semblance allows him to create manifest objects out of his aura. Small things like holding together his weapon and creating shields don't expend much aura and it is quickly regenerated. However if too much aura is used in one go, the automatic regeneration stops. Creating large creatures or objects can deplete a lot of aura, causing the regenerating to cease; it only starts again after a rest of four hours or if someone lends him some of their aura to jump start the regeneration.

Nile is typically very quiet and may seem cynical to those who do not know him. His large stature and fierce exterior make him intimidating but he is a very caring and kind person. He is also very blunt. When he does speak he is unrestrained and straight forward. He likes to get his point across in as few words as possible. When he wants to hold a lengthy conversation he will often lose his train of thought and begin talking about another subject in the middle of a sentence. This is often perceived as nonsense babble which can only be translated by Ella. The rest of the time he is daydreaming or such, which is when it may appear that he is staring intensely at you to intimidate you, but really his head is in the clouds and he's not registering you at all. He isn't very good at expressing interest or attraction which can be very difficult for him as he has plenty of "fangirls" who love the strong-silent stereotype that he seems to match. Nile is also very creative and likes to write songs when he's bored.

Nile is very tactical, but because of his quiet nature he tends to let someone else take the lead in battle and learn from them. Though he will often add to a plan if he has a good idea.


End file.
